All is Hallow this Eve
by LavenderDBrown
Summary: What if at the last minute Willow picked a new costume. Something More acertive and slayer like.Crossover with Dark Angel
1. What to not ware?

All is Hallow this Eve

Distribution: If you or someone you know would like to host this fic on your site or know of a place you think it should be, go ahead. Just email me and let me know so you don't get blasted for stealing it.

Warning: The following is an unbetaed work. If you or someone you know would like to take time and beta it for flow and/or grammar, please do so and let me know.

Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Josh Whedon through his subsidiary company, Mutant Enemy. No infringement is intended, nor is money being made, on this free fan-based project. Any deviation from canon is intentional on my part, as part of artistic license. The aforementioned also applies to James Cameron's Dark Angel.

Summary: What if, at the last minute, Willow picked a new costume. Something more assertive and slayer-like.

Thanks: a 20lbs box of Sees Dark chocolates and tons of Kodos bar go to Cutiepie for being a great beta for this.

All is Hallow this eve

By: 

DeMa Davis

It was October 31st. There were only a few hours before the Trick-or-Treat program that Principal Snider had assigned her and her friends to would start. Willow Rosenberg knew that she didn't want to wear the costume that Buffy had picked out for her. She still had the ghost sheet, but it would only be a last ditch thing, the fall-back plan that she didn't want to resort to.

On a whim, Willow returned to the new costume shop to see if maybe there was anything that she could put together for a decent outfit. Ethan was starting to put things away as she came in, but stopped when he saw that he had another customer. He didn't seem at all disturbed by additional business, even though most shopkeepers would be anxious to close up and go home at the end of the day.

She thumbed though the racks and shelves until she saw an open box. On the top was a temporary tattoo kit and a portion of a television script. Her curiosity peaked, the red-head walked over and took a closer look at the box. Willow nearly squeaked with glee when she opened the script. It was from a show that she had gotten to see as part of a focus group. She had loved the show and had even continued to communicate with the creator of the show via email as he tried to sell the series to a network. With any luck, more episodes of Dark Angel would be produced and on TV in only a year or two.

"I see you found something that interests you," Ethan said with a smile as he watched the Slayer's little friend go though the audition script, the tattoo kit in hand. "Got a good idea for a costume?" He didn't have a clue what the script was for, since it had just been in a huge box that he'd gotten from a television costuming house, and he hadn't bothered to look. "It would be a shame to be without a costume on Halloween."

"I'll take both of these. I saw a preview of this show three or four weeks ago, and it was great. This character named Max is so cool!"

The smile on Ethan Raine's face widened. Not realizing that "Max" was female, he was imagining the fun of a male character in the slight female's body. Chaos would be plentiful tonight, he thought. It would turn out to be beyond even his imagination's limit. "Well seeing how it is Halloween and nobody wanted those, I'll give them to you for ten dollars."

A smirk overtook his face as the girl dug out a ten and handed it over to him without ever looking up. She was out of the shop before he could even reach the register.

With her purchase firmly in hand, Willow ran home and up to her room. She pulled out the tattoo box and read the directions as she booted up her computer. She would be able to print out whatever she wanted on the "tattoo blank" and just transfer it to her skin. This was where being a computer geek would come in handy.

The school board had ordered the use of a bar code checkout system for the library, something that Giles had neither the desire nor the skill to implement. However, to maintain compliance with the board, he simply asked Willow to handle making computer bar codes for the books, promptly handing all the software and supplies for the job to her.

After a half hour of typing out highly detailed information for her desired costume, she sent it though the bar code software and loaded the printer with the film for the tattoo. Then she scrambled into the clothes she'd decided to wear. If nothing else, she at least would be able to use the black boots that Buffy had talked her into buying earlier. After she was dressed, she filled a black backpack with all the "Manticore avoidance necessities" she could think of, including a few high energy heath food bars, and all the cash she had on hand.

Finally, Willow cut out the tattoo bar code, moistened the back, and applied it to a small area at the base of her skull where her hair would almost always cover it (unless she had her head shaved). She was now X1-598, bar code 330417291598, a.k.a. Subject Willow.

FIN?


	2. Chapter 2

**AiHtE2**

**see disclaimer in chapter one**

**The Terminal Tourcer of all Teenagers unleashed!!!!**

**Or...**

**Run For your life Lieutenant Harris!!!**

**Willow Anne Rosenberg was screaming for her life on the inside. Nothing on the Hellmouth had prepared her for this. Not even when Buffy had made her change into a sluttyWillow club outfit. She just waited for Buffy to leave for a quick smoochiefest with Angel. Xander had waited for her, mainly because it meant extra mom time with Joyce. **

**Joyce Summers was living proof that not all moms were difuntional, that there was another way to be brought up. Something that Buffy took for granted because she didn't know what a great thing she had in her mother. She was always willing to patch them up and never really asked to much if we didn't want to talk. The best part was that Joyce had worked in their uncle's doctor's office when she was a teen. They even paid for her nursing classes in her Junior and Senior year of high school so that she could get a better job to help with collage.**

**Joyce smiled brightly as Willow came down the stairs. "Oh Willow I like the outfit, very Honor Harrington-ish." She complimented as she handed each of them a sippy-mug filled with her famous hot cocoa. **

**"Umm extra mintiey, thankyou Ommy Joyce" Xander cheered as he hugged her close while Willow bobbed up and down with glee.**

**"Ommy Joyce even put coffee in it! When I have kids I want to be just like you." Willow stated with awe that filled Mrs. Summers' heart.**

**Joyce knew that between Sheila and Ira here and almost always gone again trips leaving Willow alone since if Xander was right the age of seven, and the Zander's own abusive parent that it was a wonder how the two had turned out as well as they had. They even called her Ommy when they were absolutely sure no one was around. It was like a secret so precuios that it had to be keep under wrappes at nearly all times.**

**"Now you two go have fun, Xander don't forget that you have cookies and candy that you can eat now and on the trip. I want to check all your trick-or-treat candy before you eat it." She said giving them each a hug before sending them off into the night.**

**"Yes Mame, sir." Xander saluted her. Xander's Uncle had sent one if his best friend's BDU for him to wear at Halloween. it went well with the toy M-16 he got at Ethane's.**

**When they got to the school they spilt up into groups. Xander had lucked out, he had Mase Windou, two grunt soldiers who keep calling him sir and the whole pack of the power ranger team minus the pink ranger. He was Lucky, Willow endure up with the whole Barney and Friends who sang the song as if they had a repeat button. The one slitely better thing was that she had gotten the Pink Power Ranger; not to mention the one girl who had read the book Stepford Wives and thought that it was totally wicked to be one this year. Still it could of been worse it could have been the whole 90210 set and with that thought they headed off to find candy.**

**TBC**

**So what do you think? Should I keep going?**

**As for the smart DA fan who caught that (you know who you are and what I mean). Let's just say if there's more we'll find out soon why and all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AiHtE3**

**Look! It's a Zentradi?, it's a He-Man, No it's a TNGer and ... Hobbits?**

**They had been out for an hour now and about ready to go home when something in Willow's head clicked, like it was putting small parts together in the right order. The tormenting Barney group were still singing, but the Pink Ranger was looking around as if she didn't know what was going on. The Stepford Wife just keep asking if anyone needed anything. **

**Just when she started to try and work things out five kids came up. One calling himself Commander Data and the other four were the Lord of the Ring hobbits, Sam and Frodo from book and Marry and Pippin from book three. Looking up Willow saw the lighted window of Angel's Apartment, having been there once to pick up a few books, well they were more tomes that Giles had needed. **

**"Okay everyone it's not safe to be out right now so we're gonna go to one of the rooms up there." Willow pointed to Angel's window. Looking down the street she could see what looked like Rainbow Bright and friends standing along side He-Man and friends fight Gargamel and what looked like not fully micronized Zentradi Warriors. Shaking her head Willow realized that the fight was too far away for normal eyesight to catch. **

**Not even thinking Willow started to rush the kids along to the safety of the building. 'The door was locked, the damn Vampire had looked his own door like anyone was going to brake in, well I am but that's not the same I need to get these kids to safety, Now!' taking a bobbie pin out if her hair she used her better hearing to jiggle the lock open and sighed with relief that he hadn't used the deadbolt to.**

**After making sure all the kids were in and watching Nickelodeon, she did a quick check to move all the weapons into another room. The one they were in was windowless, had a big bathroom and now was weaponless with lots of food and four ten-packs of juice boxes along with some her Joyce candy. something she didn't want to give up but it was the right thing to do and it would make Joyce happy to know that she had gave the kids some candy.**

**Before she left she took the hobbits, Data, the Pink Ranger and Stepford Wife to the side and told them to that she was leaving to get help and needed them to watch out for any bad guys. Then to the whole group she explained how if anyone came not to use words to invite anyone in, that they just open the door a bit wider and steep to the side. To the Barney friends she said was how all of the people in Sunnydale who know invite people in, it was more polite and great manners. the Stepford Wife ran off with it from there. **

**Grabbing her black kevlar camera's backpack and adding any weapons and supplies she thought might need, could use and fit in her backpack or on her she pulled on all the door handles just enough to disjoin them into locking. On the outside of Angle's apartment door she took an erasable pen and wrote 'Willow was here with care' hopeing Angel got the message.**

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

**AIHtE4**

**Disclamer: Fourth Verse same as the first.**

**Over Come**

**Willow stood on the rooftop of one of Sunnydale's resdencale buildings. In her mind she was plotting and planning the next five moves. she needed to find Xander and Buffy. she didn't know what happened to her. What ever It was she was now stronger, faster, and knew things the would make any SEAL proud. she just hoped that Buffy hadn't died and that this was the TPBs' sick version of a joke. **

**When she started to get the familiar shakes and tiny trimmers In her body she was both relieved and disappointed. being the new Slayer would mean that Buffy had died. she didn't want Buffy to die, she was the first girl friend she'd had outside of the weird orphanages In New Mexico and Montana that her parents would take her to during the Summers. she stayed with the kids while her parents worked all hours.**

**The place was like a SEAL boot camp for kids. When she got there she was always given a new buzz cut and put In with the other kids. No one had names only numbers, even me. X5-598 or 598 for short. Late at night we would all whisper and lesson for sounds of the keepers. she would tell them about life out side. The basics of kid life all the rules every kid knows the things they knew nothing about. As soon as they found out that she had a name they wanted names to. **

**during the day we were put thru grueling training courses and training classes. The best classes were the long and even short strategy classes. The teachers the you ALWAYS had to call sir would often talk about how It was so bad that 598 was redundant. That maybe when she was older with more training they could place her Into one of the open branches. That they hoped my twin 599 was at lest half as good as 598 was. One of the scientist had said they thought the redundancy was something to do with the female trait that 599 didn't Inherent. **

**The Sirs and Lab Coats all talked about everything and anything as If we weren't there of that we had no Idea what they were talking about, we being all of the kids here. There were already toddlers In classes, training them thought the use of play to build up the hand eye reaction times and simple orders. Willow loved this class working with the babies. That was also when the Sirs would talk with the Lab Coats would liked to gloat. **

**That was how she found out that even though the testing proved she was redundant to this program the viable DNA In my Embryo was to valuable to be put Into the wash. So they let someone In the program use the embryo. She died when she was two. Ira and Sheila were a cover for her so she wouldn't be taken and alert the outside world of there assets. They even lied about her real age. **

**The reason it was so easy to fall into being called 598 all the time was because all these men called her 598 for the first three years of her life. **

**Her whole life was based on a lie. Ira and Sheila moved to Sunnydale to be near the Death Valley project and changed her age. Something they were able to pull off because of the subliminal testing and movies they show all the kids from almost near birth. Ira and Sheila lied and doubled her age.**

**All because with the subliminal learning that they taught all the kids with all the other things like tracking... Tracking. **

**Willow cleared her head and then popped two Tylenol sized Triptaphan pills to take care of the shakes. Quickly downing them with Ommy Joyce's coco while still looking for any of the four people who could help. Smiling when she spotted one. Then set off towards one of her targets, hopping from one close roof to another. **

**TBC? **


End file.
